Nano-fabrication includes the fabrication of very small structures that have features on the order of 100 nanometers or smaller. One application in which nano-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, therefore nano-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Nano-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing continued reduction of the minimum feature dimensions of the structures formed.
Imprint lithography is capable of imprinting a myriad of field sizes, field shapes, and surface topographies on a substrate. However, in typical imprint lithography, during ultraviolet light cure, the ultraviolet light beam exposure profile and energy profile remain constant regardless of field size, field shape, and surface topography.